


Harry tries his eggs a different way

by Shatterflowerdemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: crack fic





	Harry tries his eggs a different way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupremeBotDaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeBotDaddy/gifts).



oh yes. harry's fingers curled against the lip of the large pool like tub. thank fuck for Cedric Diggory's wonderful advice that inspired this. a horrid noise leaked out harry's bum for a second before he squeezed his thighs tighter. fuck. that was so much better for his gay ass. literally.  
and that is how harry potter bled to death from a golden egg tearing him halfway open.  
voldemort did the macarena all over his body.


End file.
